Thrawn-Feldzug
Der Thrawn-Feldzug, oder auch Mount-Tantiss-Feldzug, war einer der letzten Imperialen Großoffensiven, welche sich 9 Jahre NSY ereignete. Auslöser war die Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns aus den Unbekannten Regionen ca. ein Jahr zuvor. Im laufe des Konfliktes, wurde die Neue Republik beinahe an den Rand der Vernichtung gebracht und Thrawn war auf dem Weg das Imperium wiederzuvereinigen und die von ihm verhasste „Rebellion“ komplett zu vernichten. Im Vorfeld Rückkehr des Admirals Großadmiral Thrawn war ursprünglich ein Mitglied der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte seines Volkes. Bereits 27 VSY hatte er Kontakt mit dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, welcher sich als Darth Sidious ausgab. Beide unterhielten sich über die Bedrohung, welche sie als „Far Outsiders“ bezeichneten. Wenig später wurde er jedoch für seine Insubordination verstoßen und ins Exil geschickt. Ein Jahrzehnt danach entdeckte ein Sternzerstörer den Chiss auf einem Jungelplaneten und brachte ihn in den Imperialen Raum. Dort trat er in die Dienste des Imperiums und stieg die Rangleiter hinauf. Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Yavin ernannte Imperator Palpatine ihn insgeheim zum Großadmiral. Anschließend wurde er in die Unbekannten Regionen entsendet um dort das Gebiet unter imperiale Kontrolle zu bringen. 4 NSY starb Palpatine bei Endor und mit seinem Untergang, ging auch das Imperium nach und nach unter. Es wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt und sein Herrschaftsgebiet erstreckte sich nur noch über das, was einmal als die Außenbezirke des galaktischen Reiches galten. Das „Galaktische Imperium“ umfasste nur noch etwa ein viertel der bekannten Galaxis. Vier Jahre nach dem Tod Palpatines, zwei Jahre nach dem Fall Coruscants an die Neue Republik empfing der Sternzerstörer Schimäre eine Nachricht aus den Unbekannten Regionen. Sein Kapitän, Gilad Pellaeon, machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Rand der bekannten Galaxis, nachdem er erkannte, dass die Nachricht von einem Großadmiral des Imperiums versendet wurde. Dort lass er den Großadmiral auf, der daraufhin das Kommando über die Schimäre übernahm. Thrawn war zudem der letzte Großadmiral des Imperiums und auch der einzige Nichtmensch der einen solchen Rang bekleidete. Anschließend machte er sich daran die alleinige Kontrolle über das Imperium und auch über die Besitztümer der einzelnen Kriegsherrn zu bekommen. Während die Loyalen Anhänger des Imperiums seine Herrschaft schnell akzeptierten, sträubten sich die meisten Kriegsherren. Diesen, wie z.B. Delak Krennel, erschien es zweckmäßig ihn mit Soldaten und Material zu unterstützen, oder ignorierten ihn einfach wie die Pentastar-Koalition völlig. Nach einigen Machtkämpfen jedoch, begann Thrawn damit seine kleine Privatstreitmacht aufzubauen und die Reste des Imperiums zu sichern. Er übernahm den ''Imperium II''-Klasse Zerstörer Schimäre als sein Flaggschiff und scharrte einige weitere Sternzerstörer um seinen neuen Kommandositz um eine eigenen Armada zu besitzen um mit ihr die Imperiale Flotte wieder aufzubauen. Suche nach Mount Tantiss Ein Jahr nach seiner Rückkehr befand sich Thrawns Sternzerstörer, die Schimäre, am Rand des Obroa-skai Systems. Dieser Planet war für seine umfangreichen Bibliotheken berühmt, welche nahezu jede Information de Galaxis hortete. Thrawn ließ einige Scoutschiffe ausschwärmen um die Bibliothek nach dem Standort eines Planeten namens Wayland anzuzapfen. Dies gelang den Scoutschiffen, jedoch wurden sie von einer kleinen Flottengruppe der Neuen Republik verfolgt. Man glaubte zwar die Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben, jedoch blieb man Wachsam. thumb|250px|[[TIE-Jäger bei Obroa-skai]] Kurz nach dem Eintreffen der Scouts bei der Schimäre, tauchten drei Angriffsfregatten und einige X-Flügler überraschend aus dem Hyperraum auf. Kapitän Gilad Pellaeon, welcher schon seit der Schlacht von Endor das Kommando über dieses Schiff hatte, erkannte für sich die Ausweglosigkeit, angesichts der scheinbaren Übermacht des Feindes und befahl den sofortigen Rückzug. Thrawn jedoch hob diesen Befehl wieder auf und weigerte sich, da nun alles auf einen Kampf hinaus lief, weitere Verstärkungen zu rufen. Stattdessen ließ er einige seiner Patrouillenboote den Feind angreifen, um festzustellen welche Spezies der Befehlshaber angehörte. Das kleine Geschwader reagierte auf den Angriff und Thrawn erkannte aus der Reaktion, dass es sich bei dem Kommandanten um einen Elom handelte. Daraufhin ließ er von seinen TIE-Jägern ein Marg-Salb-Einkesslungsmanöver durchführen, eine Taktik, deren komplexe Strukturen ein Elom nicht durchschauen konnte. Aufgrund dessen wurde das republikanische Geschwader vernichtend geschlagen und es blieben keine Überlebenden zurück. Nun hielt Thrawn sein zweites Puzzle Teil in den Händen, wie er es bezeichnete. Nun ließ er seinen Sternzerstörer Totenkopf nach Myrkr fliegen, welchen er als erstes Puzzle Teil bezeichnete, um mit dem dort ansässigen Schmuggler Talon Karrde einige der Ysalamiri zu fangen, welche er für seinen Plan bräuchte. thumb|left|C'baoth auf Wayland Nun, dank der Hilfe Karrdes, mit Ysalamiri ausgerüstet, setzte die Schimäre Kurs auf Wayland. Dort angekommen trafen sie auf den Wächter von Mount Tantiss. Wie Thrawn es vorausgesehen hatte, handelte es sich um einen Dunklen Jedi. Dieser stellte sich als Joruus C'baoth vor, welcher eigentlich nach schon lange tot war. Der Großadmiral äußerte Pellaeon gegenüber, dass Joruus höchst wahrscheinlich ein Klon sein, da der echte C'baoth schon vor Jahren durch Thrawns Vernichtung des Extraglaktischen Flugprojektes gestorben. Die Besucher folgten dem Wächter ins innere des Berges, wo dieser ihnen gestand, dass der eigentliche Wächter schon längst durch seine Hand gestorben sei. Dieses Schicksal dachte C'baoth auch seinen neuen Besuchern zu und schleuderte ihnen einen Machtblitz entgegen. Jedoch wusste er nichts von den Ysalamiri, welche Thrawn mitgebracht hatte und der Blitz verpuffte innerhalb der von den Kreaturen erzeugen Machtblase. Überrascht über diesen Trick, ließ sich C'baoth auf Gespräche ein. Thrawn wollte C'baoth in seine Pläne einbauen versprach dem Jedi-Meister mehr Macht als er sich vorstellen könne, wenn sie zusammen arbeiten würden, worauf er einwilligte. Nun stand Mount Tantiss, die private Schatzkammer des Imperators, unter der Kontrolle des Imperiums. Wie Thrawn sich erhofft hatte, enthielt sie nicht nur private Trophäen Palpatines, sondern auch Prototypen und Baupläne einiger seiner geheimen Forschungsprojekte. So entdeckten die Imperialen Techniker einen Bauplan für ein funktionierendes Tarnfeld, welches Schiffe Visuell und auf den Sensoren unsichtbar machte. Außerdem fanden sie etwas was für den Großadmiral noch wertvoller war. Eine komplette Anlage voller Spaarti-Kloningzylinder, wovon noch achtzig Prozent einsatzbereit waren. Mit diesen konnte er in wenigen Wochen einen voll ausgewachsenen Klon erschaffen. Wiedererrichtung des Imperiums Mit diesen Errungenschaften versuchte Großadmiral Thrawn nun das Imperium wieder zu alten Ruhm zu verhelfen. Eine seiner ersten Aufgaben bestand darin die zwar gut ausgebildeten, jedoch mit kaum Kampferfahrung versehrten, Mannschaftsgrade der Flotte diese zu verschaffen. Hierfür plante er einige kleinere Operationen in der nähe der Schiffswerften von Sluis Van. Hierfür wollte er sich die Dienste des Jedi C'baoth sichern. Um dies zu gewährleisten hatte er ihm Leia Organa Solo und ihre beiden ungeborenen Zwillinge versprochen. Um diese zum Jedi-Meister zu bringen, entsandte er seine Noghri Kommandos nach Bimmisaari. Dort hatte Leia eine diplomatische Mission zu erledigen, auf welcher sie ihr Mann Han Solo und ihr Bruder Luke begleiteten. Doch obwohl sie alle ihre Waffen ablegen mussten, konnten sie aus der Falle entkommen. Luke durfte als einziger sein Lichtschwert behaltern und konnte sich somit den Angriffen der Noghri zur wehr setzen und somit konnten die Vertreter der Neuen Republik, nach einigen Ablenkungsmanövern zurück zum Millennium Falken und in Sicherheit flüchten. Ungeachtet dieses Misserfolges wollte Thrawn jedoch an seiner Strategie fest halten. Er entsandte weitere Noghri Teams um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen und überzeugte den Jedi-Meister trotzdem an seinen Operationen teilzunehmen, obwohl er seinen versprochenen Lohn noch nicht erhalten hatte. thumb|left|C'baoth kontrolliert die Flotte Für die schon vorher geplanten Operationen des Großadmirals wurde nun C'baoth hinzugezogen um als unterstützendes Element zu fungieren. Wie schon einst der Imperator vor ihm, sollte der dunkle Jedi die teilweise Kontrolle über die Mannschaftsdienstgrade und TIE-Piloten übernehmen um so ihre Effizienz und Kampfgeist zu steigern. So konnte der Großadmiral seine Operation bei Bpfassh auf die Sekunde genau planen und konnte mit seinen drei Kampfgruppen größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten und zeitgleich nur wenige eigene Verluste verbuchen. Zeitgleich konnten seine Soldaten Kampferfahrung sammeln und vorbereitend auf die Operation bei Sluis Van einwirken. Die Dienste des Jedi-Meisters bei dieser Operation waren jedoch nur an die Bedingung geknüpft, dass Thrawn ihm seine versprochenen Jedi bringe. Da der Versuch Leia Organa zu fassen misslang, konzentrierte sich C'baoth auf die Bekehrung von Luke Skywalker. Nach einem Vorschlag von Pellaeon sollte sich der Jedi-Meister mit seinem zukünftigen Schüler auf Jomark treffen. Thrawn jedoch hatte andere Pläne. Zunächst erstmal brauchte er für seinen Angriff auf die Sluis Van-Werften einige Bergbaumaschinen - Minenmaulwürfe. Auftakt einer Invasion thumb|200px|Luke empfängt die Nachricht von C'baoth während der Kämpfe bei [[Nkllon]] Diese fand er auf dem Bergbauplaneten Nkllon, auf welchem Lando Calrissian ein Bergbauunternehmen leitete. Er ließ die Vollstrecker für die drastischen Bedingungen umrüsten, welche aufgrund der Sonneneinstrahlung auf Nkllon herrschte und entsandte sie, unter der Kontrolle von C'baoth auf ihre Bergungsmission. Auf dieser traf sie für sie zufällig auf Luke Skywalker in seinem X-Flügler sowie Han Solo und Leia im Millennium Falken. In der folgenden Schlacht von Nkllon gelang es der Vollstrecker über vierzig Minenmaulwürfe zu stehlen und verlor selbst nur einige ihrer TIE-Jäger. C'baoth hingegen schätzte sich Glücklich bei diesem Geistigen Aufeinandertreffen mit Luke ihn zu der Reise nach Jomark überreden zu können. C'baoth reiste ab, nachdem er Luke seine Nachricht überbracht hatte. Doch Thrawn entschied es sei noch nicht an der Zeit seinen Jedi-Meister zufrieden zu stellen. Zusammen mit einem Abfangkreuzer wartete er auf der kürzesten Rute zwischen Nkllon und Jomark auf den Jedi der Neuen Republik. Wie erwartet erschien auch schon bald Luke in seinem X-Flügler und Thrawn erhoffte sich nun Skywalker gefangen nehmen zu können. Man könne ja später noch entscheiden ob man ihn an Meister C'baoth aushändigt, so Thrawn gegenüber Pellaeon. Durch ein geschicktes Manöver jedoch konnte sich Skywalker befreien. Er feuerte zwei Protonentorpedos auf die Traktorstrahlprojektoren der Schimäre ab, sodass der Computer nicht mehr zwischen dem Jäger und den Torpedos unterscheiden konnte. Die Erfassung schaltete auf die Torpedos um und zog sie auf sich zu, während der X-Flügler sich in den Hyperraum flüchtete. Thrawn ließ aufgrund dieses Fehlers den diensthabenden Traktorstrahlbediener, Cris Pieterson. Skywalker hatte mit seinem Manöver jedoch seinen Jäger stark beschädigt, so dass er keinen weiteren Hyperraumflug mehr durchführen konnte. thumb|left|Thrawn ließ einige Sturmtruppen auf Myrkr zurück. Er wurde kurze Zeit später von Talon Karrde aufgelesen, welcher ihn nach Myrkr brachte. Dort nahm Karrde ihn gefangen, versteckte ihn aber auch als Thrawn auftauchte. Zeitgleich erschienen auch Han Solo und Lando Calrissian auf der Suche nach Informationen und Luke. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelang Luke die Flucht aus Karrdes Gefängnis und floh mit einem Skipray-Blitzjäger in den Dschungel von Myrkr, dicht gefolgt von Mara Jade, welche seine Flucht bemerkt hatte. Gegenüber Thrawn vertuschte Karrde diesen Zwischenfall. Beide Maschinen stürzten ab, woraufhin der Großadmiral seine Hilfe bei der Suche nach Überlebenden anbot. Dies blieb jedoch ergebnislos. Thrawn ließ aber einige Sturmtruppen zurück, welche in Hyllyard City Stellung beziehen sollten für den Fall, dass Skywalker hier durch kommen sollte. Er selbst brach zum Rendezvouspunkt mit der Gnadenlos auf um die Vorbereitungen für den Angriff auf Sluis Van abzuschließen. Luke selber wurde von Mara Jade erneut als Gefangener durch den Dschungel und nach Hyllyard geführt. Karrde seinerseits ließ eine Truppe aus seinen Schmugglern zusammenstellen, die in Hyllyard die Ankunft der beiden erwarten sollten. Mara und Luke stellten sich den Imperialen, gaben sich jedoch als Kopfgeldjäger aus. um nicht erkannt zu werden, entstellte Luke sein Gesicht und deponierte für später sein Lichtschwert in R2-D2s Geheimfach. Han, Lando und Karrdes Schmuggler unter der Führung von Aves und Zakarisz Ghent befanden sich derweil in Hyllyard und hatten sich verschanzt. Zur Ablenkung führten sie Han Solo in Handschellen zu den Imperialen und übergaben ihn und unfreiwillig auch ihre Waffen an die Sturmtruppen. thumb|Sturmtruppen unter Beschuss Die Gefangenen wurden durch die Hauptstraße der Stadt geführt und erreichten bald einen riesigen Triumphbogen. Als sie diesen passierten, explodierten die Waffen, welche die Sturmtruppen Karrdes Leuten abgenommen hatten. In der nun entstandenen Verwirrung eröffneten die Schmuggler das Feuer und es entbrannte ein Kampf um Hyllyard City. Dies bemerkten auch die Umliegenden Truppen und eilten ihren Kameraden zu Hilfe. Einer der Chariots erschien im Kampfgebiet und feuerte auf die Schmuggler und schaffte es Lando zu verwunden. Als sich die Imperialen unter den Triumphbogen zurückzogen gab Luke R2 ein Zeichen und dieser schoss das vorher deponierte Lichtschwert aus seinem Geheimfach. Luke schaffte es trotz des Machvakuums dieses zu fangen und schleuderte es gegen die Stützpfeiler des Bogens, der daraufhin zusammenbrach und die Sturmtruppen unter sich begrub. Nach ende des Kampfes verließen Luke, Han und Lando Myrkr an Bord des Falken mitsamt Lukes X-Flügler im Schlepptau Richtung Sluis Van. Der Feldzug Sluis Van thumb|Der Tarnfeldtest Unwissend über die Ereignisse auf Myrkr setzte Thrawn die Test des neuen Tarnschildgenerators fort. Er hatte einen alten A-Klasse Frachter, die Nartissteu mit diesem Generator ausgerüstet und führte noch einige abschließende Tests durch. Die Techniker der Schimäre bemühten sich den Schild zum Laufen zu bringen, da die Operation kurz bevor stand, hatten jedoch noch einige Probleme. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, erfragte Thrawn die neusten Informationen über Sluis Van. Durch seine Operationen hatte Thrawn bewirkt, dass dort mehr Nachschub durchgeschleust wurde als sonst, sodass sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt einhundertzwölf Kriegsschiffe aufhielten, wovon fünfundsechzig als Transportschiffe genutzt wurden. Pellaeon zeigte sich hierbei aber besorgt darüber, dass durch das Tarnfeld keinerlei Kommunikation mit dem Schiff und seiner Besatzung möglich sei. Er war der Meinung, dass trotz seiner Zweifel in die Loyalität C'baoths, die Fähigkeiten des Jedi-Meisters äußerst nützlich sein könnten. Thrawn hingegen war ganz anderer Meinung. Man dürfe die Kräfte des Jedi nicht zu oft benutzen, sonst würde er zu sehr gefallen daran finden und man würde die Kontrolle über ihn verlieren. Widerstrebend akzeptierte Pellaeon dies. Der Test des Tarnschildes jedoch wurde erfolgreich durchgeführt und Thrawn ließ die Flotte zum Sammelpunkt abkommandieren. thumb|left|Die Flotte sammelt sich vor ihrem Angriff auf Sluis Van - Eine Armada wie in alten Tagen Ein dreistausenstel Lichtjahr vor den Werften sammelte sich die Imperiale Flotte. Thrawn hatte es geschafft eine Armada aus fünf Sternzerstörern, zwölf Angriffskreuzern und zweiundzwanzig Carrack-Kreuzern aufzustellen. Zusätzlich standen ihm mehr als 400 TIE-Jäger zur Verfügung. Inmitten der Armada war die Nartissteu, der Frachter, welcher mit dem Tarnfeld ausgerüstet war. Dieser sollte vorausgeschickt werden, um den Angriff einzuleiten. Jedoch wurde durch das Ausbleiben einer Statusnachricht der Admiral über die Situation auf Myrkr bewusst. Da die Einsatztruppe höchstwahrscheinlich ausgelöscht wurde, schlug Pellaeon die Entsendung der Sturmfalke vor, doch brauchte Thrawn jedes Schiff. Außerdem brauche man nur den Zeitplan einzuhalten und die Operation würde erfolgreich sein. Die Flotte bestätigte und die Nartissteu trat ihre Reise an. Sie traf im Orbit von Sluis Van ein und reihte sich in die Masse von Schiffen. Hier jedoch fiel sie Wedge Antilles auf, welcher sich auf der Larkhess befand. Obwohl eine Untersuchung mithilfe der Sensoren aufzeigte, dass der Frachter leer sei, entschloss sich Antilles seine Staffel startbereit zu machen um die Sache genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Aber bevor Wedge auch nur genauere Untersuchungen anstellen konnte bemerkte er, dass der Frachter sich zwar kaum von der Stelle bewegt hatte, sich jedoch einigen Sternkreuzern näherte. Die Sonderstaffel änderte ihren Kurs, doch als sie sich dem Frachter auch nur leicht näherten, explodierte dieser und Wedge konnte auf den Tarnfeld geschützten Container blicken, welcher laut Sensoren eigentlich nicht da sein sollte. thumb|Der Überraschungsangriff Dies änderte sich jedoch abrupt, als sich aus dem Raumschiffwrack etliche TIE-Jäger auf die Piloten der Sonderstaffel sowie auf die Werftanlagen stürzten. Zusätzlich flogen aus dem Wrack noch etliche kegelförmige Objekte, welche sich später als Landos Minenmaulwürfe entpuppten. Exakt nach dem Zeitplan verließen auch fünf Sternzerstörer und dutzende kleinerer Schiffe den Hyperraum. Die Schlacht von Sluis Van hatte begonnen. Luke und Han bemerkten dies im selben Augenblick, als der Millennium Falke von den Sternzerstörern unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Die Verteidiger sahen sich einer unerwartet auftauchenden Streitmacht gegenüber, doch war diese Schlacht nicht wie eine der anderen. Anstatt, dass die Armada angriff, um die Republikanischen Schiffe zu vernichten, blieb sie nahezu unbewegt am Ort ihres Eintrittsvektors. Sie hinderten den Feind nur an der Flucht, beteiligten sich aber kaum an den Kampfhandlungen. Die Hauptlast des Angriffes trugen die TIE-Jäger und die kegelförmigen Minenmaulwürfe. Diese steuerten nämlich auf die unterbemannten und als Frachtschiff umgebauten Kriegsschiffe zu. Wedge Sonderstaffel, welche damit beschäftigt war die feindlichen Jäger zu zerstören, musste auch bald herausfinden warum diese das taten. Während die Sonderstaffel einige Jäger verfolgte, hatte sich einer der Maulwürfe an die Schiffshülle eines Kreuzers geheftet. Als Wedge die Kreuzer überflog, gab eines der Schiffsgeschütze eine Salve auf seinen Jäger ab. Luke und Han die nun auch bei der Verteidigung der Schiffswerften halfen erkannten nun, das die Imperialen nicht hier waren um die zusammengezogene Flotte der Neuen Republik zu zerstören, sondern um einen Großteil davon zu stehlen um sie für sich zu nutzen. Als man hinter die Taktik der Imperialen gekommen war begannen der Millennium Falke sowie die Sonderstaffel damit Jagd auf die verbliebenen Maulwürfe zu machen. Es gelang ihnen einige von ihnen zu zerstören, bevor diese ihr Ziel erreichten, doch waren schon 43 Schiffe übernommen worden. Als Admiral Thrawn von dem Status seiner Operation erführ, gab er den Befehl, dass sich seine Streitkräfte langsam zurückziehen sollten. Ihr Ziel sei ereicht und die gekaperten Schiffe wären in 15 Minuten in Sicherheit. thumb|left|Die Maulwürfe werden per Fernsteuerung gezündet Luke und Han versuchten derweil die Schiffe aufzuhalten, jedoch fanden sie keine Möglichkeit sie mit ihrer geringen Feuerkraft zu stoppen. Mit dem Schicksal der Niederlage konfrontiert, kam Han auf eine Idee. Da sie per Funk ferngesteuert wurden, ließ er Lando zu sich in die Kommandokanzel holen. Da nun der Funkverkehr nicht gestört wurde, konnte Lando seine eigenen Steuerkodes benutzen. Han befahl ihm er solle die Maulwürfe in Berieb setzen, da sich somit der Plasmabrenner durch wichtige Schaltkreise und Instrumente brennen würde und die Schiffe somit zum Stillstand kommen würden. Lando sträubte sich zwar ein wenig, weil dadurch würden alle Schiffe schwer beschädigt werden, da sich die Maulwürfe meist in der Nähe der Brücke oder Kontrollzentrale befanden, doch sah er ein, dass es sonst keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Auf Hans Kommando ließ er die Plasmabrenner der Maulwürfe an. Die entführten Schiffe begannen sich zu schütteln, als sich die Maulwürfe durch die Hüllen fraßen und bei den meisten durchbrachen. Der Großadmiral saß einige Zeit einfach nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen. Die Schlacht war noch nicht zu Ende und tobte weiter um ihn herum. Pellaeon erwartet nun das der Admiral ausrasten würde, jedoch fragte er diesen schlicht, ob die TIE-Jäger zu ihren Hangars zurückgekehrt seien. Pellaeon bejahte dies, woraufhin der Großadmiral den kompletten Rückzug befahl. Pellaeon war verdutzt, da er dachte, dass nun ein Gegenschlag folgen würde, welche diese Niederlage provoziert hatte. Der Chiss konterte jedoch nur, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gäbe, die Flotte zu verstärken. Und so lange Mount Tantiss unter ihrer Kontrolle war, könnten sie gar nicht verlieren. Die Katana-Flotte Suche nach einem Mythos thumb|Sturmtruppen untersuchen Karrdes Basis Kurz nach den Ereignissen bei Sluis Van brach die Schimäre erneut nach Myrkr auf, um Karrde für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Zusätzlich betrachtete der Großadmiral dies als eine gute Gegelegheit zur Schulung seiner Bodentruppen. Gegenüber Pellaeon äußerte er, dass das Imperium bald gut Ausgebildete Truppen brauchen würde um Planeten der Republik erneut für das Imperium zu erobern. Deshalb hielt er sie nichts zurück als sie Karrdes ehemaliges Versteck stürmten, obwohl Thrawn bereits ahnte, dass dieser nicht mehr dort sein würde. Thrawn wusste scheinbar sofort, dass sich Karrde mitsamt seines Schiffes hinter einem Asteroiden versteckt hielt. Als er dies Pellaeon erzählte, fügte er noch hinzu, dass er den Felsbrocken nicht mit den Sensoren abtasten solle, da dies den Frachter nur vertreiben würde, und Thrawn etwas anderes mit ihm vor hatte. Zeitgleich mit dem Angriffsbefehl der Bodentruppen, hatte Thrawn mit seinem Kom die Bezwinger gerufen, einen Abfangkreuzer, welche Karrdes Schiff einfange sollte. Jedoch hatte Mara Jade eine Vorwarnung und begann damit das Schiff aus dem System zu manövrieren kurz bevor die Bezwinger aus dem Hyperraum viel. Die Wilder Karrde floh mitsamt ihrer Mannschaft bevor die Bezwinger ihre Gravitationsprojektoren hochfahren konnte. Thrawn zeigte sich von solch einem Manöver durchaus beeindruckt. Die Neue Republik hatte ihrer Seits noch mit den Verwüstungen von Sluis Van zu kämpfen. Thrawns Ziel durch Kaperung nach neue Kriegsschiffe für die Flotte zu gelangen, schlug hier fehl. Dennoch brauchte er mehr Schiffe, um seinen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik weiterzuführen. Da die Versuche Schiffe über Schmugglerbanden und andere kriminelle Elemente zu beziehen nicht sehr erfolgreich verliefen, machte sich der Großadmiral daran anderweitig an Kriegsschiffe zu kommen. Die Noghri Rückkehr einer Legende Eine Galaxis in Flammen Angriff auf Coruscant Verrat auf Wayland Entscheidung bei Bilbringi Der letzte Schachzug Ein meisterhafter Plan Ergebnis Nachwirkung Die Neue Republik Das Imperium Thrawns Erbe Liste der Schlachten Hinter den Kulissen *In nahezu allen drei Büchern ist oft von Jägergeschwadern die Rede. Jedoch sind nicht 72 Jäger große Geschwadern, sondern 12 Jäger große Staffeln gemeint. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen häufigen Übersetzungsfehler. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Glanz und Glorie'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Blick in die Zukunft'' *''Der Zorn des Admirals'' *''Die Ruinen von Coruscant'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' (Seite 53) *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' (Seite 185 f.) Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Thrawn-Feldzug en:Thrawn campaign es:Campaña de Thrawn pl:Kampania Thrawna